


Second Male Lead

by imsokyoriosyeh (jesperwrites_norights)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Weddings, no nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperwrites_norights/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: “Are we main characters, you and I?”“What do you mean?”“I don’t think we are.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 26





	Second Male Lead

“Taeyong?” 

“Yup?” 

“Do you think we’re main characters?” 

“What?” Taeyong looked up from where he was pressing his tie flat against his shirt. Doyoung was lying on his bed, bathed in the light from his nightlamp. He was reading that book Mark had lent him, squinting at the small english letters on the worn out pages. 

He looked up once he noticed Taeyong was looking and asked again, “Are we main characters, you and I?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t think we are.”

When Taeyong only gave him a confused look in reply, Doyoung continued.

“We don’t have main character qualities, you know? We’re not compelling.”

Taeyong laughed, “Are you trying to insult me or-?”

“Of course not. I’m just… stating an observation.” 

“That we’re boring?” 

“Yes, among other things. Our lives don’t offer anything new or of lasting value to anyone, so surely no one would write a story of us.”

“What brought this up?” Taeyong turned around, then turned back, “Where did I put my socks?”

“On top of the dresser,” Doyoung pointed with his foot. Taeyong slipped his socks on as Doyoung continued, “I just feel like I’ve been quite instrumental lately. Things have been happening around me but not  _ to  _ me, or  _ for  _ me. Do you know what I mean?”

Taeyong nodded, he did. He had been the one holding the camera when his sister’s fiance had proposed. He had been the one who had to cook dinner while his mother and sister argued over the colors for the wedding. And even before that, he had always been the one helping his friends through their problems, mostly because he didn’t have many of his own. They always loved him for being available and ready to listen when really, he had nothing better to do.

And Doyoung had always been there beside him, echoing the advice he gave or saying his own piece. It was always the two of them at someone else’s aid, every time.

“I suppose it’s for the best that our lives aren’t particularly exciting,” Doyoung sighed, turning a page on the book, “Main characters are usually a bit rash to keep the story interesting, I wouldn’t want to pride myself on making uninformed decisions--”

“Do you want to come with me?” 

“What?”

What he said activated something in Taeyong. Maybe it was the truth of what he was saying, maybe it was how defeated he sounded, “Come with me tonight?”

“To the wedding?” Doyoung looked up from his book, wided eyed and mildly concerned, “Why on earth?”

“I’m allowed to bring a plus one,” Taeyong sat on the edge of the bed, “And I want to bring you.”

Doyoung guffawed, “To meet your whole family? We’re not even dating.”

Both the idea of coming out to his family so suddenly and dating Doyoung made his ears warm, “You can say no if you don’t want to.”

Doyoung’s frown deepened, “Wait, you’re serious?”

Taeyong edged closer to him and smiled, “Yes.”

Doyoung let out a panicked laugh and set his book down on, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just want to go with you,” Taeyong shrugged, “Are you saying no?”

“Are you possessed?” Doyoung hit Taeyong on the shoulder, “Seriously are you possessed?” 

“Our lives aren’t over, we can still make them story-worthy,” Taeyong took Doyoung’s hands in his, “Let’s behave like the main characters, just for tonight.”

Doyoung didn’t pull away, “We could pick any other night to go out together, why at your sister’s wedding, in front of all of your family?” 

“To keep things interesting.”

Doyoung gaped at him, then shook his head and drew one of his hands back, “What makes you think I would agree to this? Even in the slightest?”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow at him, “You still haven’t said no.”

Doyoung stared at the covers and didn’t reply.

“Doyoung, come on. You said it yourself, if we want things to start happening to us we have to stop being so careful.” 

“That’s not what I was saying.” 

“It was,” Taeyong stood up, tugging his hand gently, “Humor me please.”

“I don’t…” Doyoung trailed off as he looked at their hands.

Taeyong let Doyoung tug on his arm as he stood.

Doyoung met his gaze, “I don’t have anything to wear.”

Taeyong smiled, “We can fix that.”

Doyoung finally returned the smile, “We’ll be late.”

“We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of my [nct gods fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714499), but it didnt fit anywhere so i'm just dropping it here because dotae have been ON THE BRAIN™
> 
> happy holidays everyone :)))


End file.
